30th Century
by SailorMoon489
Summary: Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_YOU NEED TO READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!_**

 _ **Hey guys! I'm kind of back... well not really. So I have been working on The Tutor... it's not going good at all. I literally have two chapters left and I can barely get through one of them. So if anyone would like to help me out with that please feel free to message me! I really need all the help I can get.**_

 _ **This year, 2018, has been literal hell for me.**_

 _ **I have had the worst kind of betrayals from family, friends, work, and very close loved ones. I got into a car accident in the middle of July, completely totaled my grandfather's car (You know the one who passed away back in April) and I haven't been dealing with that loss very well. So an outcome of the car accident was the loss of my job that I actually loved very much and I was doing really good at it and I was getting ready to move up.**_

 _ **Some of you may have noticed that I have posted this story many times on here and have deleted it every single time I posted it. Well before when I posted it I only had like 5 chapters written out... now I have about 15 chapters written out and I plan to post a new chapter once a week.**_

 _ **This story and A Twist in the Story are literally my pride and joys because I have been working on them since 2009/2010 when I had first started writing and these two were my first stories I had ever written. So just a heads up, there might be some horrible grammar... I tried to fix it up as much as I could without wanting to just rewrite the entire thing like I am doing with A Twist in the Story.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your kind words in your reviews to The Tutor. I promise I will try to write more to it and post it as soon as possible. You all have been waiting very patiently and I really do need to update it soon.**_

 _ **But until then I hope you guys enjoy this story!**_

 _ **If you have any questions at all please feel free to message me! I always respond!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
One  
~*~*~*~

"Okay, I think this is tight enough." Serena managed to gasp through tight breaths. The corset that was being tied around her torso was causing her unbearable pain around her rib cage, making it hard for her to breathe.

Catzi began to loosen some of the strings when a firm hand grasped her shoulder, stopping her in the process and the voice sent chills down her spine. "Do not loosen those strings Catzi. The tighter that corset is the better. Serenity, darling, stop complaining it's not very lady like and remember chin up." Selene said as she brushed some of the bangs away from her daughter's eyes and then lightly pushed her chin up. The soft look on her face hardened as she took another look at the corset. "It needs to be tighter Catzi. And hurry up Serenity needs to be downstairs in 10 minutes for the party." Selene said coldly as she walked out the door.

Catzi held the strings in her hands, contemplating whether or not she really should tie the corset tighter.

"Catzi its fine, do what mother said." Serena said softly.

"Are you sure Miss Serenity?" Catzi questioned. She didn't want to get in trouble but she really didn't want Serena to get in trouble.

"I'm sure Catzi and please don't call me Serenity. We've gone over this before," Serena said and Catzi nodded her head as she made the corset tighter.

"Only call you Serenity when your mother's around. Serena when it's just you and me."

"Exactly," Serena agreed as she grabbed onto the edge of her bed to stable herself and keep herself standing up so she won't pass out.

"How long do you think you can last tonight? Do you want me to loosen it a little?" Catzi asked with concerned eyes.

"No, no, it's fine and either way mother will notice. I know when I feel like I'm about to pass out I need to sit down." Serena said with her hand on her abdomen.

Tonight was just like any other Saturday during the month of June, a ball. It was two weeks until Serena's 18th birthday and she was dreading the day it would come. Selene always loved parties and she would always find an excuse to celebrate. Two weeks ago the ball was for the first Saturday of the month. Next Saturday would be to celebrate that it would be her last week of being 17 and finally the last Saturday being her birthday. But today was the question of the celebration. Serena had asked Selene what the celebration was for, but she only shook her head saying "you have to wait and see."

Serena hated surprises, nothing good ever came out of them.

"Rena, we need to get you in your dress." Catzi said as she held a golden ball gown in her arms shuffling it around to get it ready to put on her. Serena smiled softly at the nickname. Catzi had come to work for them when Serena had turned 13, perfect timing, too, since she needed a friend she could talk to about anything. They became good friends immediately and Serena shared all of her secrets and worries about everything to Catzi, even political matters her father had discussed with her. Catzi had promised to keep them all nothing but a secret between the two of them.

Serena slipped into the gold ball gown that looked like it was pulled right out of the 18th century. Golden embroidery with lace trimmed edges, the dress was to die for but it was something Serena hated. It wasn't from this time period and her mother had chosen it. Plus Serena never liked dresses like this and she absolutely loathed balls.

Ever since Selene had gotten her hands on the old time movies about Marie Antoinette, George Washington, Louis XVI, and Queen Elizabeth, she's been copying their balls and clothing in a sort of way. Serena never enjoyed it and being the eldest of six children, her mother paid more attention to her and the way she would be presented.

After Serena had gotten the dress adjusted and fitted on her properly, Catzi handed her the matching shoes. Golden heels that looked so uncomfortable it made Serena's feet blister and bleed by just looking at them.

"No thanks, Catzi. I'm gonna wear my sneakers for this one. Remember last time?" Serena said as she rejected the beautiful shoes and Catzi laughed. Last weekend when Serena had worn those shoes, she tripped and fell numerous of times, but worse of all was when she twisted her left ankle. "And it's still swollen," Serena said as she lifted up the skirt of her dress just enough to show Catzi the badly bruised ankle and she put on black socks before she put on the black and white sneakers and laced them up.

"I think you may have sprained it, Serena." Catzi said.

"It hurts when I move around, but at least I can still walk. It'll heal itself in time." Serena said as she just shrugged it off and then went to sit at her vanity.

"Am I braiding your hair or are you doing your signature style?"

"Let's do the quickest up-do you can do. I really don't want to upset mother too much tonight, she'll already be mad that I don't plan on staying the entire night." Serena said as she sat down at the chair in front of her vanity as Catzi started braiding and twisting her hair into a beautiful up-do.

Five minutes later the hair was done, the make-up wasn't on, the dress was perfect—especially with her sneakers, and Serena was ready to walk out of her room and down to the ball room. As Serena made her way to her bedroom doors, she noticed she was walking alone.

"Catzi aren't you coming?" Serena questioned.

"No, Miss Selene wanted me to give Andrew his medicine and make sure he was alright during the party, since he would be stuck up in his room all night." Catzi said with a shrug.

"Okay, well I'll come visit him during the party so he knows he's not missing out on anything. I'll be there in about… 20 minutes?" Serena said and then turned to walk away but was stopped by Catzi's voice.

"What? NO! I-I, I mean you can't miss out on the ball. And you certainly don't want to upset your mother by missing out on it and only going for 20 minutes. It's like you're just going there to say 'goodnight' to her then going to bed. Rena you need to enjoy tonight and try to have fun." Catzi said as she put both hands on Serena's shoulders.

Serena looked at her for a moment then slowly nodded her head, "Okay, you're right. I'll try to enjoy tonight as much as I can. But once I get a little bored, I'm leaving." Serena said as she turned and walked away to the party.

Once Serena was out of view, Catzi reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial. Holding it up to eye level, an evil smirk spread onto her rosy lips.

"Just one more drink of this and he's good for the taking,"

Sliding the vial back into her pocket, Catzi made her way down the corridor to the wing where Andrew's bedroom was located.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I'm sorry but most of these chapters are going to be very short. I think when I had first started writing this story I was going to have it be a very very very long oneshot but as it got longer I'm pretty sure that I decided to change it into a multi chapter story.**_

 _ **AGAIN if anyone as ANY QUESTIONS please feel free to message me or email me at sailormoon489 at yahoo dot com ! Or you can always just message me on here or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll reply any way that I can!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Two  
~*~*~*~

"Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great honor to introduce to you Lady Serenity Annette Hawthorn," said a man standing at the top of the large grand staircase.

"Was that really necessary Howard?" Serena whispered as she walked up to him.

"It is what your mother wants for her party. I have to announce all of the guests but I also have to make a big deal out of the important ones such as yourself." Howard explained.

Serena rolled her eyes, "When will my mother realize that this is the 30th century and not the 1700's?" Howard mustered a slight laugh and Serena saw her mother walking over to the bottom of the staircase. "Speak of the devil," Serena mumbled as she walked down the staircase to her mother's opened arms.

"Serenity darling you look beautiful, but you need more make-up." Selene said as she greeted her daughter.

"So what is this ball celebrating?" Serena asked, ignoring her mother's snide comment.

"You—well actually your engagement." Selene said and Serena's eyes went wide with horror.

"M-My what?" Serena stuttered in complete shock.

'Engagement, but I'm still just a kid! I can't get married now!' Serena's thoughts went wild as the room began to spin. When Serena looked at her mother again she had a tall young man standing with her. Shaking her head from her wild spinning thoughts Serena looked closely to the man that was standing with her mother.

"Serenity, I would like you to meet your fiancé Sey—"

"You want me to marry Seyia?" Serenity asked in fear. Seyia was a playboy, the biggest player throughout the capital and Serena hated everything about him. He had been trying to get her to go out on a date with him, but thanks to her parent's rules of her not leaving the house she always had a reason to decline.

Selene grabbed her daughter by the arm, politely excused them, and pulled her aside into the shadows of the ballroom. "Serenity, are you trying to ruin everything?" Selene yelled in a low whisper.

"Whatever happened to 'you marry out of love not out of politics' huh mom? I can't stand Seyia and you know that I will never love him." Serena tried to defend herself.

"But you could always learn. He's one of the only children that had survived the Dark Moon and came back unharmed. That could also be the main reasons for his actions but Serenity he's a handsome man and has his sights set on you. Plus the government is changing its political status and we're now going to have a King. They don't want to give up your father and you will be next to take over. You need to marry as soon as possible Serenity."

As her words soaked in, the air became tight and Serena bolted right up the stairs and into the hallways. She ran as fast as that dress would let her and every now and then would look back over her shoulder to make sure her mother wasn't following her. She kept running until she crashed into something… well more of someone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I—oh hey Melvin," Serena said with a smile as she saw her best friend since forever.

"What were you running from Sere?" Melvin questioned as he pushed up his thick glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"The devil in disguise," Serena said and it sent chills down both of their spines.

"I was going to head into the ballroom for the party but I guess not. So where are you going to hide this time?"

"I need to go check up on Andrew and make sure he's feeling better. Oh how I have so much to tell you!" Serena said as she linked her right arm with his left and they started walking down the corridors together heading towards Andrew's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I'm sorry but most of these chapters are going to be very short. I think when I had first started writing this story I was going to have it be a very very very long one-shot but as it got longer I'm pretty sure that I decided to change it into a multi chapter story. I am also very sorry if its kind of slow and very boring right now... like I said, this was supposed to be a very long one-shot but I kind of prefer to write out multi-chapter stories.**_

 _ **AGAIN if anyone as ANY QUESTIONS please feel free to message me or email me at sailormoon489 at yahoo dot com ! Or you can always just message me on here or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll reply in any way that I can!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Three  
~*~*~*~

Catzi slowly made her way down the corridor towards Andrew's room. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of steamy soup to help make the kid better. The chef said he had added in some special herbs for healing the ill, but Catzi knew that they wouldn't work.

When Catzi had gotten to the door to the bedroom, her communicator rang. With an irritated sigh she took her time to answer the call.

"What now?" she asked annoyed.

"Talk like that again and I will end you." The cruel deep voice said. Catzi shivered at his words, knowing they weren't a threat.

"I'm sorry Rubius; I thought you were one of my annoying sisters. What's going on?" Catzi knew that whenever Rubius made a call something was wrong, but rarely he would check in on how well the plan was going. In this case, it was both.

"How are things going with the kid?" Rubius asked, just a little too calmly.

"Good, when I give him the soup tonight he'll be ready for the taking." Catzi said proudly. Then things took a turn.

"Change of plans Catz, they don't want the boy anymore." Rubius said after a small moment of silence.

Catzi was taken aback. First he used the nickname her sisters would say to her. And second there was never a change of plans. Everything always went according to plan. Catzi was now confused.

"If they don't want the boy… then who do they want?"

"The eldest, I think her name is Serenity?" Rubius said, unsure of the name of the girl their leader now wanted.

"What? No! I-I mean why? They were always so sure and set that they wanted the boy. A change of plans could get me caught." Catzi was freaking out. She knew the consequences of what would happen if she were to get caught.

"I don't know and I really don't care. Just DO IT!" he hung up leaving Catzi in a confused daze. She couldn't betray Serena, but then again she has been this entire time by poisoning the brother that she was closets to. Coming up with a quick plan, Catzi pulled out the antidote and poured it into the soup. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a slow sigh, she slowly made her way into the room.

"What do you want?" said a weak voice from the darkness.

"You need to eat to get your strength back." Catzi said as she placed down the tray on the side table next to the bed.

"I don't want what you give me. I know what you're doing and you need to stop." Andrew managed to speak out in short quick breaths.

"I'm done hurting you and I put the antidote in the soup for you to get better." Catzi's voice sounded uncaring and uninterested. She just wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as she could. But first she needed to make sure the kid ate the soup.

"I won't eat it!" Andrew yelled, angering Catzi.

"You need to eat it to get better," Catzi said honestly.

"I'm not listening to you. You said that last time and I got worse. You're killing me and I know you are!"

"Catzi, what is he talking about?" a new voice said as they entered the room and walked to the side of the bed.

Catzi was surprised to see Serena when she walked in, but she wasn't alone. A boy she had seen before accompanied Serena to the room but he lingered in the doorway.

"Rena, aren't you supposed to be at the party?" Catzi tried to change the subject but got a glare from the blonde.

"I told you I was going to stay for a few minutes and then see my brother. Now why is he saying you're killing him?" Serena questioned with rage burning in her eyes.

"I'm not. He's just looking for someone to blame for his illness. There are healing herbs in the soup; you can try it if you want." Catzi offered knowing Serena would do it.

"She's lying! Serena, don't eat it or you'll get sick like me! Dad needs you right now Serena," Andrew tried to convince his sister but she was caught in the middle. She knew that if she didn't try the soup, Catzi would hate her forever and she didn't want to lose her. But she also knew that if she did try the soup she might get put into the same situation as her brother.

Taking in a deep breath, Serena took ahold of the bowl, picked up the spoon and took a sip. The soup was good and she felt some of her energy coming back from what she had lost from the stupid ball.

"Andy the soup is fine, there's nothing wrong with it. Now eat up. I'll be back later to check in on you again." Serena said as she handed her brother the soup and kissed on the forehead. She turned to Catzi and motioned for her to follow her. "We should talk."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Sooo... I'm actually a little embarrassed at how short this chapter is... Please just remember that I wrote most of these short chapters back in 2010 when I was first getting into writing and I was an idiot back in 10th grade. The chapters will be getting longer, I promise guys!**_

 _ **AGAIN if anyone as ANY QUESTIONS please feel free to message me or email me at sailormoon489 at yahoo dot com ! Or you can always just message me on here or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll reply in any way that I can!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Four  
~*~*~*~

The two headed out to the back gardens, out the secret gate, and on to the path that headed towards a local park. Serena sat on a swing and started to sway back and forth on it while Catzi just sat, unmoving, in the swing next to her.

"What did you want to talk about Rena?" Catzi asked. She knew that any minute now Rubius would be showing up to collect the girl and congratulate her on a job well done. Her heart slowly sank.

"The so called 'Ball' mother was throwing is actually an engagement ball for me." Serena said as a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"I thought Miss Selene believed in marrying the one you love? Isn't that what she did?" Catzi asked in utter confusion.

"I thought so too, but apparently the government is about to change from President to monarchy. So my father is about to become King and my mother wants me to marry before it happens. When my father passes I will be the one to take his place." More tears started to fall as Serena thought more on to the situation. She started to doubt her mother's love for her.

"Oh Rena, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Catzi asked.

"I just wish I could get away from here,"

"And we're making that wish come true. Good job Catzi, you just made this easier than I had expected." Serena quickly turned to see a man in a black suit with red ginger hair walking towards them. When he stood next to her, he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "My, my, my, Serenity you are beautiful." He whispered, voiced filled with intense lust. "Diamond would love to have you."

"Rubius you can't take her to Diamond. I thought you said Beryl wanted her?" Catzi said as she quickly got up from the swing and went up to talk to him more privately.

"She does, but this one has so much beauty that Diamond might change his mind about the other." Rubius sounded as if he was in a dazed trance.

Serena sat and watched as all of this was going on, not daring to move an inch. Too many thoughts were flooding her mind about Catzi and this guy and what they were talking about.

'Diamond… I've heard that name before… and same with Beryl… but where?' her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a clothed hand go over her mouth and the world started to spin when she smelt a bad odor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!**_

 ** _Here is the weekly update! Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them!_**

 _ **AGAIN if anyone as ANY QUESTIONS please feel free to message me or email me at sailormoon489 at yahoo dot com ! Or you can always just message me on here or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll reply in any way that I can!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Five  
~*~*~*~

Serena woke up to a bright light and a soft beeping sound. It took a while for her eyes to adjust but when they finally did, she felt a slight ache in her temples. As she looked around the room she saw a window, machines, and a bathroom.

She slowly sat up on the table she was currently lying on, and felt a slight tugging on her left arm. When she looked at her arm she saw needles connected to IV's that were drained of the liquid in the bag. A rush of panic flooded her as she quickly ripped out the needles. She stared at the area where the needles were on her arms and noticed small bruises forming around the skin. She slowly lifted herself off the table and noticed that she was still wearing her ball gown from the party and her hair was now a tangled mess still in the up-do.

Kicking her feet off to the side of the table, she picked up her skirts and slid her feet down to the cold tiled floor. Moving slowly, she lifted herself off of the table while trying to get her balance on wobbly legs. Slowly she made her way to the window to see that she's on the second floor, but a tree with a fairly large and thick branch right next to the window. Serena quickly ran back to the table once she heard footsteps and loud noises coming from outside the door. She needed to get out of there and fast.

She quickly laid back down onto the table and pretended to be asleep as the footsteps stopped right outside the door, and muffled voices could be heard.

"Did they really get her?"

"Yeah and from what I've heard, we've won and Beryl is going to take over after she kills the girl."

"Kill her? I heard that Diamond had an interest in her."

"He might but Beryl would never allow it. Remember, she is the one in charge here, this is her army and Diamond is just the commander of the soldiers, he actually has no say in anything he's just Beryl's little bitch." More footsteps were heard outside of the door and the tone in the voices had changed.

"Sergeant Rubius," the voices said in unison.

"Report" the voice made Serena shiver violently. That had been the voice of the person who had kidnapped her with Catzi. Oh how she had felt so betrayed.

"The girl has yet to awaken,"

"Has the device been installed?" Rubius questioned.

"Yes sir, if she tries to escape we can easily track her."

"Good, dismissed. Commander wants to have a few words with everyone before we follow through with the next step in the plan." The footsteps suddenly disappeared and Serena was alone again.

'Commander? Plan? Tracking device? What is going on here?' Serena questioned as she looked down at her arms and saw something red flashing within her forearm. Quickly looking around, she spotted a small table with a tin tray that had surgical utensils still in the packaging. She found the scalpel and buried it into the tight quarter sleeve of her dress so she wouldn't lose it. Serena moved over to the window and gazed out to the view, and devised her escape plan. She came up with a quick plan of opening the window, jumping out to the tree, and then jumping over the fence from the tree. It was simple, and it would've worked if she hadn't remembered that there were alarms set up to catch her escape and she now had a tracking device implanted into her skin. 'Should I try to remove it now or wait until I'm out of here?' she questioned herself as she looked around the window frame and saw the alarm. This was just too easy.

Turning around back to the little table with the tray, Serena picked up a pair of scissors and moved back to the window and, bringing a chair to stand on, she began cutting the wires to turn off the alarm. When she saw the blinking light turn off and the lock on the window sill unlock, she knew she was in the clear. Taking a deep breath, Serena turned her attention to the window. She pulled it up just a little, and when she looked back up to the alarm, it was still dead. Exhaling, Serena looked back down to her arm and noticed that the flashing had stopped. 'Maybe it died with the alarm?' she thought as she pushed the window up all the way and rushed out onto the large tree branch, without making a sound, and quickly closed the window shut.

As Serena stood in the center of the big oak tree, she could fully see her surroundings. There weren't as many guards as she had expected there to be. She had imagined 50 to 60 soldiers swarming the premises, but in reality there was less than 10, 5 at the least, and they all seemed to be preoccupied with each other rather than their surroundings.

Serena made her way over to the other side of the tree to get a better look at her escape. It was definitely a good thing that it was the middle of the night, but the Moon, however, was not on her side for it was a bright Full Moon that night.

"Oh how I wish for an eclipse right now," Serena mumbled as she got to the other side of the tree to see a large forest at the edge of the clearing. As she continued to look out, she noticed the fence was just a regular fence, no barbed wire, nothing but just a wire fence. So as Serena prepared herself to jump the short distance from the tree, over the fence, to the field, the Moon disappeared and the world went black when her feet touched the fresh dewy grass and she ran as fast as her legs could take her to the forest.

In the distance Serena could hear the frantic shouts and orders to find their 'runaway prisoner'. The Moon's light came back as she entered the forest but what had stopped her was the vibrating in her arm from the tracker. Taking out the scalpel, she quickly made the deep cut into her arm, yanked out the device and threw it into a bush. Blood was pouring out of her arm, so Serena ripped her dress to make a makeshift bandage and she continued her frantic run through the woods to escape the Dark Moon.

She felt lost and confused, dizzy from the blood loss, but she kept moving until she ran into something. And when she fell down to the ground, she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Sorry that I'm a little late on this update... I kind of have very limited access to internet right now so please be patient while I try to continue to slowly post more chapters. Also most of the earlier chapters... probably until chapter 10... aren't written very well. I was about 15 or 16 when i wrote it and I wasn't very experienced in writing just yet.**_

 _ **AGAIN if anyone as ANY QUESTIONS please feel free to message me or email me at sailormoon489 at yahoo dot com ! Or you can always just message me on here or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll reply in any way that I can!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Six  
~*~*~*~

Serena woke up with a start, this was the second time she had passed out and woke up in a room unfamiliar to her. 'When will this nightmare end?' she thought desperately and winced when she felt a sharp pain emitting from her arm.

"Lay back down and rest before you hurt yourself more!" an unknown female voice said as a woman, in her late 20's early 30's with long curly black hair and piercing auburn eyes, came rushing to Serena's side to check her injuries. "You were hurt pretty seriously and you lost a lot of blood. Your makeshift bandage did save your life but it's starting to get infected." The woman said as she took off the bandage to clean the wound. Serena winced harshly as the woman cleaned her arm with a healing ointment that burned to the touch. "It's okay to cry, you know. Whether you're in pain or just scared, it's okay." Serena quietly let the tears she was holding back fall down her face. It oddly felt comforting to cry, considering her situation. "All done, the wound should close up and start scarring in about an hour or so." The woman said as she started to clean up her supplies.

"You're not going to send me back to them and kill me, are you?" Serena asked with a shaky voice. The woman stopped what she was doing, rushed over to Serena and looked her straight in the eyes with a worried expression.

"I would never do that to you Serenity,"

"H-how do you know my name?" Serena asked, her heart racing so fast she was sure she was about to have a heart attack. She was scared and started to back away from the woman before she started talking.

"I'm sorry that this is how we are meeting and your mother is going to be very upset," the woman started. "My name is Luna, I am—or was—your mother's advisor. I'm now in charge of the Silver Alliance, we help save and protect those who were targeted by the Dark Moon Clan such as yourself. We had honestly never expected them to find you and take you so, just like all the others, we need to hide you and put you in a disguise." Luna said as she walked over to Serena. She looked like a scared bunny at first and Luna inwardly chuckled. She always reminded her of a rabbit, which reminded her… "Let's put your hair in your mother's signature style. They don't know it but your family will. No one outside the capital has seen you before so it's okay." Luna said as she guided Serena to a vanity. Serena hesitantly sat down and Luna went to work on her hair trying to untangle the mess it was in.

"How long have you known my mother?" Serena questioned as she began to relax.

"We are longtime friends, but it became dangerous, when your father went into office, for us to remain close. It wasn't long after, the Dark Moon was formed and your mother lost contact with all of us. That was until she came up with the Silver Alliance. Too many were going missing and Selene knew there was something we could do." Serena's eyes were closed as she listened to Luna's story while she brushed her hair. "That was also when we found the Sailor Scouts to help us." Serena's blue eyes flew open and she turned towards Luna eagerly.

"The Legendary Planet Warriors? I-I thought they were just a myth—a bedtime story." Serena questioned excitedly.

Luna chuckled at the teenager, "Nope, they're real alright and they're currently in training to strengthen their powers. The monsters the Dark Moon sends out to attack the city are a good workout for the girls but it's not enough as they grow stronger with time. Not much progress is being made and we're running out of time to find the Silver Crystal."

"I've heard of that too, but wasn't Sailor Moon the last holder of the crystal?" Serena asked with curious eyes as she watched Luna brush her hair through the vanity mirror.

Luna let out a sad sigh, "Sailor Moon disappeared a little over a millennium ago, but she didn't take the crystal with her. She had hidden it and only she knows where its location is." Luna said with a frustrated sigh. She knew exactly where Sailor Moon was but there was no way Sailor Moon would be able to use the crystal until she remembered everything.

Luna continued to brush Serena's hair until she noticed the girl's head bobbing up and down trying to fight sleep. Luna put the brush down on the vanity and french braided Serena's extremely long blonde hair.

"You should get some sleep Serenity, you've had a rough day." Luna suggested and Serena slowly nodded her head as Luna showed her to the guest bedroom in the cottage.

Once Serena laid her head down on the pillow she immediately fell asleep. 

_Dreaming_

 _She was running, she didn't know what she was running from, she just knew that she had to get away._

 _Somehow they had found her, just when she thought she was safe and could go home._

 _She was still wearing the gold dress form the night when she was taken, but now it was slightly dirty and it was torn form when she had to make the bandage for her arm._

 _She could hear a low demonic growl coming from behind her and she looked back just in time to see a bright ball of fire being thrown at her. She effortlessly dodged the attack, grateful that she had worn her sneakers instead of going barefoot and that she had decided against wearing those god forsaken heels._

 _She tried to increase her speed to get away from the monster chasing her._

 _In a way she was grateful it was night time, and that not all of the street lamps were working so she could hide in the shadows, but she felt unlucky that it was night because there was no one else outside that could possibly help her._

 _She looked back to see that she had gotten a good distance away from the monster that was chasing her. She quickly turned onto another street and hid in an alley as the monster, a little while later, turned onto the same street. She hid in the space between the dumpster and the brick wall, trash bags over flowed the dumpster and covered the front of the space she was hiding in, but there was a crack big enough for her to watch the monster as it frantically searched for her in all of the allies across the street._

 _The monster was throwing a ball of light down each ally way, since the street lights barely shown on the street and did little to light up the allies._

 _She held her breath as the monster came to her ally, lit it up, but then it furiously walked away and she sighed in relief._

 _She was safe, for now, and wondered how much longer it would be until the sun rose._

 _Her relief was short lived, however, as an alley cat starting growling and hissing at her loudly. She tried to calm the cat and shoo it away but it was too late. The monster had come back and threw the dumpster into the street with a loud echoing crash._

 _She quickly got up and ran down the alley only to find a dead end._

 _Breathing heavily as she shook with fear, she turned around and backed up to the wall until her back was fully against it. Ironically there was an emergency light on the side of one of the buildings in the alley and she could see the dark figure in front of her with bright red eyes. It was staring at her as a lion would stare at its prey, and when she saw it bring its arm back and its hand start to glow she quickly closed her eyes and turned her head to the side to look away, preparing herself for whatever attack was to come… but it didn't. Instead the monster let out a loud screech and when she looked up she saw a rose embedded into the monster's chest._

 _She could hear a voice coming from up above her and then she felt movement beside her._

 _And when she looked up, she saw a man in a tuxedo with a cape and top hat. But what captivated her the most was the blue eyes behind the white mask._

 _And then she felt a shaking._

 _End of Dream_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **So I realized that I could've totally made these long chapters if I had combined a couple of them... Would've made this story shorter with chapters instead of dragging it on with more than 20 chapters... but oh well. I might go back and change it up once I finish this story but I really don't think I will. I enjoy keeping you guys on the edges of your seats. lol I'm mean ^_^**_

 _ **Today is my 4 year wedding anniversary with my husband so please enjoy this treat! Also to those who live in the States HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Leave a review and tell me what you're thankful for this year! I will always be thankful for the love and support of my friends and family! I'm also thankful for having Fanfiction and Sailor Moon for my writing outlet in life. I have the hardest time coming up with my own characters because I am just so in love with the characters from Sailor Moon and I love writing with them as my characters.**_

 _ **AGAIN if anyone as ANY QUESTIONS please feel free to message me or email me at sailormoon489 at yahoo dot com ! Or you can always just message me on here or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll reply in any way that I can!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Seven  
~*~*~*~

After Luna had put the girl to sleep, she quickly went down a trap door to her command center from the cottage to view the security cameras that she had set up throughout the forest and around the edge of the forest watching The Dark Moon base. To her shock there were search parties sent out to find the missing captive and they were inching closer to the cottage.

"Rabbit Hole to HQ come in Rabbit Hole to HQ," Luna frantically said as she tried to contact the SAHQ.

"HQ to Rabbit Hole this is Mercury, what's happing Luna?" Mercury responded immediately.

"The bunny is in The Rabbit Hole, its time Mercury. Tell Artemis to be ready for her training when she gets there in a week's time and tell the rest of the scouts to get into places. Our situation is worse than I thought and I'm calling a Code Silver. I'll be at HQ within two days' time." Luna said as she rushed around the control room to pack up the most important things that the enemy can't see, if they ever found the control room in the cottage, one of the items being a small velvet black jewelry box.

"You're not bringing the bunny with you? Where would she go?" Mercury asked confused.

"It is too risky to have her come with me, we can't have the enemy follow us to HQ. They would follow her more than they would follow me. And I'm getting my best transporters to do the job of protecting her while they get her to HQ." Luna responded as she grabbed a backpack and threw in a pair of black pants, a black v-neck t-shirt, underwear, a hair brush and a tooth brush. All the things the girl would need when she makes it to the city.

"Okay Luna, I will notify Artemis and the Scouts. Take care and be safe in the tunnels. See you in two days."

"I will, see you till then Mercury." Luna ended the call then sent a message to her transporting team with a picture of a basic black backpack with a small silver crescent moon in the upper center of the pack. When she received a message saying they accept their mission, Luna rushed back upstairs and into the spare room to wake up Serena.

When she entered the room, she saw the girl tossing, turning, and mumbling things under her breath. Luna quickly rushed up to Serena and began to shake her awake. "Come on Serenity, wake up." Luna said trying to wake up the girl. Serena slowly started to wake up and jumped when she realized Luna was waking her up.

"What's going on Luna?" Serena asked, all her senses on alert but raised a questioning brow when she noticed the bag Luna was holding. "What's with the bag?"

"No time to explain everything. The Dark Moon has sent out search parties to try to find you. We need to get you to the city now." Luna said as she started to move out of the room and Serena followed her into the living room. "In this bag are some items you'll need. Make sure that you have this bag on you at all times, my team will find you by recognizing the symbol on this bag." Luna explained hurriedly as she put the backpack on Serena, then she handed her the black velvet box. "This necklace was your mother's. Make sure you always wear this necklace for it will protect you when you are in danger, its power comes from the moon." Luna said as she opened the box and took out the gold necklace inside, putting it on Serena. The necklace had a golden pendent with 4 colored gems one red, one blue, one green, and one orange surrounding the golden moon in the center. (AN: The pendant is the first season brooch from the manga/Sailor Moon Crystal… I'm terrible at describing the transformation brooches)

Serena noticed the necklace matched her golden dress beautifully and then she turned her attention to Luna as she began to remove the rugs to a new location in the room and then opened a trap door from the floor. Serena stared on in awe as Luna handed her a flash light and then motioned for Serena to go down the ladder into the room under the trap door. Luna soon followed after Serena after she moved the rug back into place and closed and pad locked the door.

"These tunnels will take you to different parts of the city," Luna began explaining and then handed Serena a golden wrist watch that looked similar to her new necklace. "This watch has a GPS navigation system installed. I've already put in the coordinates for where you are to go and if you press this button here it will show you a 3D hologram of the map." Luna pressed a button on the side of the watch and the watch opened up to show yellow map with a blue and red dot and a green line connecting the two dots. "The red dot is where you need to go, the blue dot is where you are currently, and the green line shows you the path you need to take to get to the red dot's location." Luna quickly explained as she put the watch on to Serena's tiny wrist and showed her how to use the map, she pressed the button again and the map disappeared. "You will need to take the East Tunnel to get to my team in the city and I need to take the South East Tunnel to get to HQ." Luna said under her breath as she guided Serena to the tunnel she needed to take.

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Serena said as she stopped moving and tugged Luna to a halt. Through the darkness Luna tried to look at Serena's eyes but the sound of her voice sounded a bit hurt and confused. "Why can't I go with you? Why do I have to go to your team?"

"It is too dangerous for you to go with me Serenity. If they find this cottage, they'll tear it apart trying to find where you are. If they tear it apart then they will find these tunnels and they will search every single one. Half way through the tunnel, I have to go through, there is a portal and it takes up too much power to activate it and I'm not strong enough for more than one to go through." Luna explained as she moved over to Serena and placed her hands on Serena's shoulders. "Serenity nothing bad will happen to you. My team is trained just like the Sailor Scouts, they will risk their life to get you safely to HQ. But you cannot let them know who you really are Serenity. You can go by a nickname you have or you can give them a random name you like, but for everyone's safety, especially yours, do not tell anyone who you really are. And if they ask where you're from either makeup something or just tell them 'Luna said not to tell'. From that they will know not to ask again and will come to me for their answers. I promise you nothing bad will happen to you." Luna said determinedly as she hugged the teenager for a moment. "I will see you in three days' time, I promise." Luna promised as she let go of Serena and began checking over everything to make sure they had everything that they needed.

Everything was in place and just as Luna was letting out a relieved sigh, they heard a loud bang then footsteps and muffled voices.

They stalled as they listened to the voices, then Luna grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her into the East Tunnel. "You need to go now. Run Serenity, and don't stop until you've reached the city!" Luna said as Serena began running down the tunnel into complete darkness and then Luna turned to run down into the darkness of the South East Tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a couple of weeks. I started a new job, the hours don't get in the way of my writing so that's no excuse for me not posting. But I have been packing up and moving everything hubs and I own as we got a new place to live. We just finished moving everything today and we are fully moved into the new place! So here to celebrate the new move is a new chapter to this story! I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

 _ **AGAIN if anyone as ANY QUESTIONS please feel free to message me or email me at sailormoon489 at yahoo dot com ! Or you can always just message me on here or leave your questions in the reviews and I'll reply in any way that I can!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Eight  
~*~*~*~

Rubius was relaxing in his quarters as he drank a glass of red wine.

Finally, he was able to have a moment of peace and not have to get an annoying earful of Beryl complaining about how everyone is worthless garbage and that they can't get their job done, and also about how upset she was that her step-son was the only good soldier she had but he left to be with the Silver Alliance.

Rubius snarled, he hated those from the Silver Alliance, they were nothing but a pain in his foot. And what a big pain they were. Rubius especially hated Beryl's step-son, yes he was physically strong and the best fighter they had when it came to combat, but he was too weak mentally for his liking. They never got along, actually since Diamond had teamed up with Beryl and brought them along, it seemed like the young boy was finally realizing his place within their system. And just by looking at him, Rubius knew Beryl's step-son didn't belong with them.

But Rubius knew that big changes were about to happen, and he would soon have his vengeance on the boy who almost ruined everything for him.

Rubius took another swig of his wine and smiled sardonically, he couldn't wait for those changes to come.

Beryl and Diamond's plan to take over was insane but after tonight when they kidnapped that girl, Rubius now believed that the plan would work.

Rubius' thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on his door and he threw his glass of wine at the door, smashing it into a million pieces, out of frustration.

"Sergeant Rubius!" a soldier called from the other side of the door.

"What do you imbeciles want?!" Rubius shouted as he swung his door open. The three soldiers cowered back as they were terrified of Rubius when he was angry.

"T-The g-girl" One soldier stuttered but was too consumed by fear to finish.

"What about her?" Rubius was starting to calm down but his annoyance and tolerance for these soldiers was running very thin.

"S-she's missing" another soldier finished.

Rubius' face turned as red as his hair as he pushed the three soldiers out of his way and stormed down the corridor, heading to the girl's room. "Why is it that no one can do their job around here?!" he yelled as he paced through the corridors making the soldiers tremble in their place in sheer fear.

They were sent on a man hunt, searching for their escaped prisoner, hiking through the woods trying to follow the direction she had went in. Rubius had a gps in his hands and they were currently using it to follow the route she had taken with her tracking device. Rubius knew the girl wasn't smart enough to know that they had put a tracking device in her until they came to where the tracker was lying broken in the middle of the path.

"Get the beasts!" Rubius growled in frustration as they followed the mutant k-9s as they sniffed out the girl's scent which lead them to a cabin. They wasted no time in breaking down the doors and searching every room of the cabin for that girl, but she was nowhere to be found.

Rubius paced around in circles in the living room, as his men continued searching, when he heard a creek from his step that sounded unusual. He looked down and saw an old ragged carpet and then pulled it to the side to find a hidden trap door. He quickly had some soldiers yank the door open and then jump down to investigate what was hidden under the trap door.

"Sir I think you need to see this!" a soldier called out from the bottom of the ladder and Rubius quickly slid down the ladder to see what the soldiers had discovered.

"The tunnels lead out to different parts of the city and some lead into the country side of the Section. She had to have taken one of these tunnels to get a good distance without being detected." Another soldier explained as he searched through the computers that were connected to the tunnels. He brought up a map of the East tunnel and a bright red dot was blinking as it was a quarter of the way to the end of the tunnel to get to the city. "Sir, I think I found her, look here"

Rubius quickly moved over to look at the map on the screen and smiled sardonically, "Found you Rabbit. Send the Alpha to the East tunnel, have him retrieve her and bring her to Diamond. He'll have the perfect punishment for this brat."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **There are 4 days left until CHRISTMAS! YAY! I'm actually not a big fan of the holidays... family drama and what not... and this year has been the worst. Christmas was my Grandpa's favorite holiday... This year has truly been one of the most challenging years out of my 24 years of life... I really don't know how I made it this far without losing my sanity... oh wait I did a couple of times... lol but I've made some great friends on here this past month and a half. So I'm going to dedicate this chapter to them! I am going to take a little break so I can write more to this story but I will be back and updating it as soon as 2019 rolls in!**_

 _ **Aya Faulkner**_

 _ **Ninjette Twitch**_

 _ **Revy679**_

 _ **phillynz**_

 _ **Wings Landing**_

 _ **Beej88**_

 _ **DarkenedHrt101**_

 _ **You guys are the best! I really don't know what I would do without you guys! Love you all bunches!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Nine  
~*~*~*~

Serena sighed in relief when she saw that she was close to the exit. It was dark and humid in the tunnels and it reeked with a smell she had never smelled before. Her shoes were soaked from all of the puddles she had stepped in and she was more than sure that her dress was disgustingly dirty, but she didn't care… she hated that dress.

The tunnel had felt never ending until she came closer to the exit, she picked up her pace. Her fast pace almost had her jogging as she saw the light that showed the ladder that would lead her out.

Serena froze in place when she heard a loud demonic screech echoing throughout the tunnels. Without another thought, Serena ran as fast as she could and quickly made it to the ladder. With some difficulty from her dress, she made it out of the tunnels and onto a dimly-lit but deserted street. From what she could tell it was the middle of the night.

Serena had no idea where she was supposed to go next so she moved into the shadows to try to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. She continued walking, but kept a quick pace, to get some distance away from the entrance to the tunnel. She didn't know what she heard and she certainly didn't want to stick around and find out.

Serena was feeling a weird sense of deja-vu as she kept walking and started to remember bits of her dream from earlier. She had gotten a good distance away until she heard the same sound from the tunnel erupt onto the street and she began to run as fast as she could.

She was running, she didn't know what she was running from, she just knew that she had to get away.

Somehow they had found her, just when she thought she was safe and could go home.

She could hear a low demonic growl coming from behind her and she looked back just in time to see a bright ball of fire being thrown at her. She effortlessly dodged the attack, grateful that she had worn her sneakers instead of going barefoot and that she had decided against wearing those god forsaken heels.

She tried to increase her speed to get away from the monster chasing her.

In a way she was grateful it was night time, and that not all of the street lamps were working so she could hide in the shadows, but she felt unlucky that it was night because there was no one else outside that could possibly help her.

She looked back to see that she had gotten a good distance away from the monster that was chasing her. She quickly turned onto another street and hid in an alley as the monster, a little while later, turned onto the same street. She hid in the space between the dumpster and the brick wall, trash bags over flowed the dumpster and covered the front of the space she was hiding in, but there was a crack big enough for her to watch the monster as it frantically searched for her in all of the allies across the street.

The monster was throwing a ball of light down each ally way, since the street lights barely shown on the street and did little to light up the allies.

She held her breath as the monster came to her ally, lit it up, but then it furiously walked away and she sighed in relief.

She was safe, for now, and wondered how much longer it would be until the sun rose.

Her relief was short lived, however, as an alley cat starting growling and hissing at her loudly. She tried to calm the cat and shoo it away but it was too late. The monster had come back and threw the dumpster into the street with a loud echoing crash.

She quickly got up and ran down the alley only to find a dead end.

Breathing heavily as she shook with fear, she turned around and backed up to the wall until her back was fully against it. Serena quickly noted that this was all exactly like her dream and ironically there was an emergency light on the side of one of the buildings in the alley and she could see the dark figure in front of her with bright red eyes. It was staring at her as a lion would stare at its prey, and when she saw it bring its arm back and its hand start to glow she quickly closed her eyes and turned her head to the side to look away, preparing herself for whatever attack was to come… but it didn't. Instead the monster let out a loud screech and when she looked up she expected to see a rose but instead a dagger embedded into the monster's chest.

From her adrenalin rush there was a loud ringing in her ears but she could hear a muffled voice coming from up above her and then she felt movement beside her.

And when she looked up, she half expected to see the man in a tuxedo but that was short lived when she saw a man in a different kind of suit that was black and grey. He too wore a mask but when she saw his eyes she saw the same blue eyes from her dream. The man moved in front of her and she watched him defeat the monster with a sword that glowed gold. After the monster was gone the man had turned around to face her but as he turned around the rest of the world turned black as she fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **It's the new year... I'm super drunk so ya'll are getting this chapter that I was going to wait to post... lol I hope you all enjoy! the next update will be after I write a couple more chapters out so hopefully i can get more written out soon!**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! 2019! WOOHOO!**_

 _ **Aya Faulkner**_

 _ **Ninjette Twitch**_

 _ **Revy679**_

 _ **phillynz**_

 _ **Wings Landing**_

 _ **Beej88**_

 _ **DarkenedHrt101**_

 _ **You guys are the best! I really don't know what I would do without you guys! Love you all bunches!**_

* * *

 _Sailor Moon: A Tale of the 30th Century_

 _Summary:_

 _It's the 30th century and Serenity Hawthorn is the eldest daughter of the country's president. Serenity's father has been in power since she was 5 and is one of the most famous men in the world. But not all love what this man has done for his country. There is a group of rebellions that want him out of power and dead. Anyone who is in political power has been threatened by them but they haven't been caught. One night Serenity is kidnapped, escapes, but is now in the help of two men who are very wanted by the Dark Moon Clan and are trying to stop them. Can they stop the Dark Moon Clan or will they fail in the process?_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Ten  
~*~*~*~

Confusion filled Sam after they had received the message from Luna. He thought that they were done, that the Dark Moon Clan had moved on to another plan.

'Guess they were all wrong' Sam thought as he anxiously paced around the living room in his apartment. It had been over two hours since his roommate left to go find the person Luna told them to protect for the next couple of days until they could meet up with one of the Sailor Scouts.

His nerves were on edge… it never took his partner this long to find someone when they were given a new mission.

Sam was about ready to call Luna to track him until the door to the apartment opened and his roommate walked in carrying the limp body of a girl, wearing a destroyed gown, in his arms.

"What happened? Is she okay? Is she alive? Oh man… Luna is going to kill us!" Sam ranted frantically as his roommate placed the sleeping girl on to the couch and then shoved a backpack into Sam's arms.

"I'm sure she's fine. It took me forever to find her, the tracking device Luna put on her bag kept glitching."

Sam quickly looked at the crescent moon symbol on the bag and noticed it kept dully flashing like it was broken.

"Sam we've got a problem though… they sent the hounds out for her. They would never do that unless she was important… this mission isn't going to be like the others, it's not going to be easy." Sam watched his roommate sit in the recliner next to the couch, hunch over and rub his face with his hands and then leaned on his knees and stared at the sleeping girl. This mission seemed to take a toll on him already and Sam could see the stress surfacing. After a moment he let out a sigh and stood up from the chair, "I'm gonna call Luna, let her know that I found her and that she's safe for now. But tell me now if you want to back out of this mission. I don't know who the hell she is but the Dark Moon wants her and they sure as hell made it clear that they will do everything they can to find her again."

Sam stared at his roommate but didn't for one second hesitate on his answer, "We already gave Luna our word, but shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ if you're going to be okay going through with this mission?"

Sam's roommate smirked, "You already know my personal mission is to make sure the Dark Moon doesn't win this war. Goodnight Sam," and with that said he walked into his room and closed the door.

Sam let out a sigh and sat down in the recliner. Things were getting complicated now and he had a feeling in the pit of his gut that the final battle was soon to happen. After a while his thoughts drifted to the unknown girl who was currently asleep on their couch. She looked familiar but couldn't exactly pinpoint where he had seen her. She was covered in dirt, her dress was shredded, her hair was dirtied and matted making him think that it wasn't the color he was currently seeing, and she looked like she really had a rough night.

He sympathized her… he knew what she had went through as he had gone through it himself almost three years ago. It had taken him months to block out the nightmares and the memories. The Dark Moon Clan had randomly taken him and his older brother, their plan was to brainwash them and put them in their army but for some reason the spell didn't work on him so he pretended that it did for the sake of his brother and he faked it for almost a year. One night a captive had ran away and they sent out his group into the woods to go find them, and that was when he met Luna and Artemis. He begged them to help him get out of there, he told them everything they needed to know and they helped him take out the tracking device the Dark Moon had implanted into his arm. Sam agreed to join the Silver Alliance in the hopes of one day freeing and being reunited with his brother.

Sam was the youngest working for the Silver Alliance, he was 12 when the Dark Moon had taken him and he had just turned 15. He chuckled at the memory when he met his partner, Darien. Darien joined the Silver Alliance a few years before Sam and there was a good 6 year age difference between them. Darien, at first, was hesitant to work with someone so young but after finding out about Sam's time with the Dark Moon and training with him for a few months, the two became the best agents of the Silver Alliance. Darien reminded Sam of his older brother, and they did become as close as brothers. Sam moved in with Darien a little over a year ago, Artemis thinking it would be best that the two were together when new missions would pop up. The place Darien lived in was kind of like a safe house. It used to be a cathedral until a battle between the Sailor Scouts and the Dark Moon had destroyed a good portion of it. The city then decided to build apartments, for teenaged orphans, on top of what was left of the cathedral. And because the building is still a church, the demonic forces of the Dark Moon can't enter into the building. It was the best place for them to live. During the year of them living together, Darien had opened up to Sam about his past, telling him things only Luna and Artemis knew. A lot of the things Darien did during their missions made sense now and Sam didn't question any of it.

Sam was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a small beeping. Realizing it was his communicator he quickly answered it.

"Is she alright?" the worried voice of Luna said once Sam answered the call.

"Yes, she's fine. She's asleep on the couch right now. I would move her but I'm pretty sure she won't be happy to wake up in a stranger's bed."

"Oh thank Selene," Luna said as she let out a sigh of relief, "I just finished a call with the hot head you call a roommate. Just a heads up, he's furious."

"I can imagine, he did tell you what had happened right?" Sam said as he got up from the chair and moved over to the kitchen so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping girl.

"He did and I'm very sorry about that. I didn't know that they would send out a monster to retrieve her. But Sam you need to understand that she's different from the others," Luna started.

"Who is she Luna? We could probably protect her better if we knew who she was—" Sam said as he interrupted Luna.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that now. It is better that you boys don't know anything. We can't risk a slip up of any kind. We have been monitoring the city over the past couple of hours and I'm sorry but it might take you guys longer than a couple of days to get her here. Right now we need to make it look like that she has already left the city. She needs a disguise, I had packed some clothes for her in the backpack but her hair might give her away... it is very long."

"So what? You want me to cut it? She'll probably kill me if she wakes up to find her long hair has been chopped up to her shoulders."

Luna giggled, "No silly, take her to a salon in a day or two after she has rested. Make it seem like it's her decision. It's just hair, it'll grow back."

"Luna, why does the Dark Moon Clan want her so badly? They've never done this with any of the others, not even the Sailor Scouts got this much attention from what I recall…" Sam wanted answers.

"I can't tell you exactly who she is… but this needs to stay between you and me. She has a strong power within her and I need to get her here to HQ so I can train her on how to use it properly. You can't tell Darien anything that I have just told you."

"But Luna—I"

"It's late Sam, you need to get some sleep. Protect her with your life" Luna said before she cut off the call.

Sam let out a frustrated grunt as he tossed his communicator onto the counter and then looked at the girl.

'Could she be the one who could end this war?'

Sam thought as he grabbed his communicator and walked into his room to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **So I know I said that I was going to wait buuuuuut... i really want to post this next chapter for a good friend of mine!**_

 _ **phillynz love you boo! Thanks for dealing with my drunkness and random messages lol you're a real trooper! This chapter is all for you!**_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Eleven  
~*~*~*~

Serena woke up to a bright light in her face. She silently prayed to herself that she wouldn't wake up in some random place again but as she remembered the turn of events of the past few days, she wasn't surprised. She was, however, surprised to find herself in someone's apartment. She tried to remember who she had met that could've taken her back to their place but the last thing she fully remembered was being chased down an ally by some mutated dog looking monster. Serena sat up on the couch and noticed she was still in the gown she loathed but breathed a sigh of relief that no one had taken advantage of her. She saw the communicator watch on her wrist and was about to call Luna when someone had taken her by surprise and started talking to her.

"Glad to see you're awake," the boy said. He couldn't have been older than 14, he had sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and was maybe almost her height. Serena was about to ask a question when the boy started talking again, "You've been asleep for almost 24 hours, Luna told us to let you rest—Are" the boy was cut off by another voice.

"Oh good she's awake, maybe now we'll get some answers." The voice belonged to a man who looked to be about her age. He was tall with hair as black as the night and tanned skin but his dark blue eyes made her falter as she remembered glimpses of a man with the same eyes holding a sword that glowed gold. "Great, she's a mute! Not only was Luna no help but _this one_ might get us killed…" the man was now sitting in the chair next to the couch, looking at her with annoyance.

"Dude back off, you remember how it was, so just cut her some slack." Serena looked up at the boy grateful, at least someone was on her side.

"Sam, we don't have time to 'cut slack'. They are out there looking for her and we need to get her to HQ as soon as possible. Sorry but we've got a job to do… I'll be back later." The man said as he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door.

"Ignore the hot head. He's a little too into his work and things didn't go as planned the other night," the boy said as he sat down in the chair the man had sat in. "I'm Sam and hot head is Darien. We work for Luna under the Silver Alliance. Here," Sam said as he handed a backpack to Serena, "You came here with this. Luna said that she had put some clothes in there for you. Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up and I'll make you some food?" Serena gratefully took the bag.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile and Sam returned the smile.

"The bathroom is right down there" Sam said as he pointed down the hall.

Serena turned and began to walk to the bathroom but tripped a little over her dress.

"I hate this stupid dress," Serena said quietly as Sam helped her up.

"We can burn it later if you want?" Sam said jokingly.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" Serena joked and then made her way into the bathroom.

Serena turned on the water first, so it could have time to heat up, and as she waited for the water to warm she looked through the backpack. Luna had packed underwear, black pants, a black V-neck shirt, shampoo and conditioner, and a hair brush and a tooth brush. Serena had to do a double take when she saw just how bad she looked in her reflection. Dirt covered not just her exposed skin but her golden blonde hair had turned almost completely brown. Her hair was a mess as the braid did no justice in holding it all together so she took out the braid and realized just how incredibly long her hair really was. Back home her hair was always styled back so Serena never really knew how long it had grown over the years, she remembered it going down to her waist at some point but now… now it was down to her knees. She contemplated cutting it but decided not to. After a few minutes of unlacing her dress she was finally freed from that monster some had called fashion and she happily got into the shower. The warm water felt amazing on her skin and even though she had to wash her hair a couple of times to get the dirt out, she felt cleaner than she had ever felt in her entire life.

After she had finished her shower Serena put on the clothes Luna packed for her and was surprised that they fit her perfectly. She quickly put her hair up into her signature buns and when she was done her stomach hungrily growled. As she walked out of the bathroom a delicious aroma engulfed her senses.

Sam had just finished cooking the food and putting it on the bar that was attached to the kitchen. Since it was just him and Darien they had no need for a table and no one ever came over for meals. It was too late in the afternoon for a light meal so he decided an early dinner would be best.

"Something smells really good"

Sam jumped, dropping empty cups on the counter, he had almost forgot about the girl that was staying with them for a couple of days. He heard her giggle and when he looked at her she was now sitting at the bar.

"I know it's not a gourmet meal and we need to go shopping but this is the best I could find in here" Sam said as he felt the need to defend his attempt at making spaghetti and meatballs. He watched her nervously as Serena took a bite of the food.

"Hey I'm not complaining here, this is really good. I haven't had a home cooked meal since I was a kid."

Sam was about to start asking questions about who she was until their attention was drawn to the story playing on the news, "In breaking news tonight, President Hawthorn's eldest daughter has gone missing. She went missing the night of the party to celebrate her engagement to Seiya Kou. No one suspects the Dark Moon Clan could be behind this. Three suspects are in custody—" the reporter was cut off as Sam turned off the TV.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Serena stared grimly at the fork in her hand. She felt so guilty, she had a feeling in her gut that one of the suspects could be Melvin since he was the last person seen with her.

"No… I'm from section 8. All I remember from that night was walking through the park with a friend. We were sitting on the swings and a man with fiery red hair and a black suit walked up to us. He said a couple of words and then I blacked out." Serena turned to look at Sam to see him gaping at her.

"That's a lot of hair" he said in awe once he saw her hair.

"Yeah I didn't realize it had gotten this long…"

The two jumped, startled, as the front door burst open. They watched as Darien rushed to put some shopping bags down on the floor and closed the door quickly locking it.

"Have you seen the news?" Darien said as he turned his attention to Sam, ignoring Serena.

"Yes we did and she's not her" Sam said calmly as he tried to reassure Darien.

"How would you know? Luna's acting weird and the Dark Moon is sending out search parties for her" Darien shot back as he pointed to Serena turning his attention to her, "Whoa that's a lot of hair" he said, making Serena blush.

"She told me that she's from Section 8. That's not even close to where the president lives and I'm pretty sure that Luna would have the Sailor Scouts working on that mission, not us."

"Oh so she's not a mute," Darien said in mock surprise as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention back to Serena, "So tell us… what is your name?"

"Sere—" she coughed nervously, "Serena"

"Are you sure? You seemed to hesitate."

"Yeah I'm sure my name is Serena as I'm sure that you're a douchebag" Serena felt satisfied with her comeback after she heard Sam spit out his water and start laughing.

"She got you there bro"

"I liked you better when you were mute Meatball Head" Darien muttered as he took a seat next to her at the bar.

"It's not my fault you demanded me to talk" Serena tried to mutter softly as she took a sip of water but her words didn't go unheard to Darien, he just decided to ignore it.

"Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner? Let me guess, special request from the 'Guest of Honor'?"

Serena slammed her fork on the counter got up walked to the door unlocked it and left. Both of the boys were on their feet, ready to chase after her but Sam stopped Darien.

"Serena! Way to go jack ass, you've never acted like this before. You need to put your personal issues to the side. Do you think she wants to go through this? Do you think any of us wanted to go through this?" Sam quickly left to chase after Serena, praying she hadn't made it outside yet.

Darien threw himself on to the couch and grabbed his communicator out of his pocket.

"Darien is everything okay?" a male voice had answered.

"Yeah Artemis, everything is fine. Can I talk to Luna?" Darien said monotone.

"She's busy working with the Scouts right now. Anything I can help you with?"

"Are you allowed to give me any information on this teenager I'm babysitting for the next couple of days?" annoyance clear in his voice, Artemis sighed.

"I'm sorry Darien but the only new information you could get would be from her. Just try to be patient with her, her world has been completely turned around in less than 24 hours. Also keep in mind that Luna won't hesitate to kill you if anything happens to her." Artemis had ended the call and Darien tossed his communicator onto the coffee table in front of the couch. After a few minutes of trying to calm himself down he figured a nice shower would do the trick.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that I've made you guys wait a little over a month for a new chapter. I've been getting more hours at work and a little shockingly hubs and I get some of the same days off of work so we spend those days traveling back home to visit with family. But here is the next chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it! please leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Twelve  
~*~*~*~

"There you are" Sam said as he finally found Serena sitting outside on the steps that led to the entrance to the cathedral.

"Yeah" Serena bitterly laughed "Couldn't get very far, I forgot I had a busted ankle" she rolled up the bottom of her pant leg to show Sam her swollen left ankle and it looked like it was starting to bruise.

"How did you do that?"

"High heels are not meant for the uncoordinated. Be lucky you don't ever have to wear them" she said through gritted teeth as she rubbed the tender spot on her ankle.

"You know you need to get back inside. They're out here looking for you."

"I'd rather the Dark Moon find me than be in a room with that insufferable man for five minutes," Sam was taken back… he knew Darien could be a jerk but was he really that bad?

"I'll make sure he'll leave you alone and we'll get you to Luna as quickly as we can. Please come back inside. We also have ice for that ankle"

After a few seconds of contemplating Serena let out a sigh and agreed, "Fine… only because my ankle hurts and you have a first aid kit"

Sam helped Serena stand up and he let her use him as a human crutch to help her get back up to the apartment. Thank God for elevators since they lived on the 8th floor. When they got back up to the apartment Sam helped Serena onto the couch. Serena let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see Darien anywhere. Sam quickly came back with an ice pack wrapped in a small towel and then he handed her the remote to the TV.

"Here you can watch whatever you want,"

"Thanks but I'm not much of a TV person. I was actually wondering if I could raid your bookshelf"

Sam curiously looked at the bookshelf and then shrugged, "Knock yourself out, I don't really know if there's anything worth reading on there… they're all mostly Darien's."

Serena slowly got up and limped over to the bookshelf, she saw some titles she recognized and a lot that she didn't but her excitement grew when she found one of her favorites. Sam patiently waited and helped her back onto the couch and he had her prop her foot up on the coffee table for better elevation for her ankle. He sat in the chair next to her and they talked for a little bit until Sam started yawning and that was when they noticed it was starting to get late.

"Sam you should go to sleep, it's getting late."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine here on the couch. It wasn't that bad, besides I really want to read this book." Serena said as she all but kicked out Sam so he could get some sleep.

"Alright then, good night Serena." Sam said as he walked into his room for the night.

"Goodnight Sam,"

Serena didn't know how long she had been sitting there or how long she had been reading, all she knew was that she was getting to the part of the book that she absolutely loved in the movie. She was so captivated into the book that she didn't hear a door close and footsteps walking in her direction.

"You're still up?" a voice said, startling Serena out of her reverie.

"Uh, yeah… I didn't want to go to sleep yet. Did you just get back from patrolling? I didn't even notice you left," Serena asked as she placed a bookmark in the book and placed the closed book on her lap.

"Yeah, I snuck out while you and Sam were talking. What happened to your ankle?" Darien asked as he sat in the chair.

"High heels were not made for the uncoordinated to walk in… neither is running through the woods in the middle of the night." Serena said as she leaned over and began to adjust the icepack and move it to another position.

"May I?" Darien asked as he motioned to her ankle asking if he could look at it.

"Knock yourself out," Serena replied with a shrug and watched as Darien moved closer to her and began to unwrap the towel and moved the icepack away from her ankle.

"How long ago did you injure it?" Darien asked as he moved her foot around to examine how bad her ankle was injured, he took note of every wince she made.

"About over a week ago—ow!" Serena flinched harshly and Darien looked up at her, "That one hurt a bit"

"That hurt more than just a bit, this is a bad sprain Serena and you walking on it is just going to make it worse" Darien quickly looked around the room "Sam went to bed right?"

"Yeah… why?" Serena watched curiously as Darien placed his hand on top of her ankle and began to meditate. The warmth of his hand intensified as it began to glow a gentle gold and when the glow faded she felt no more pain and the bruising disappeared. "What the hell was that?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Sam,"

"Yeah I won't but did you go to Hogwarts or something?"

Darien chuckled, "No, Luna taught me. Apparently I was born with this power but couldn't control it. When Luna and Artemis found me they helped me by teaching me how to meditate. Now it only works when I want or need it to work"

"So why can't you tell Sam about it?"

"Because whenever I use my power it takes a lot of energy. Your injury was small and didn't take much but the injuries we get can take me close to two days to heal from fully. I try to heal Sam while he sleeps but it doesn't do much if I'm drained."

"So is this your way of apologizing and making amends from earlier?" Serena asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Kind of… I was actually wondering if you wanted to burn that dress" Darien asked as they turned their attention to the destroyed dress that laid in a heap on the floor by the front door.

"I would love nothing more than to burn that dress, but how would we do it? We— _I_ can't leave this place, remember?"

"There's a fire pit on the rooftop. Some like to burn their trash up there while others like to enjoy a summer night bonfire on the weekend. It's the middle of the night, no one would be up there now"

Serena agreed to it and followed Darien up to the roof and was in awe when she saw the view. She dropped the dress next to the pit and walked over to the ledge. She had never seen a city from this point of view… she had never _seen_ a city. When Serena was a child, after her father had just gotten into office, she used to play in the gardens but one day the Dark Moon had sent someone to kill her and ever since that day she wasn't allowed outside. Even going on her balcony was a big 'no, no' but some nights she had managed to go out to look at the stars but the view from her balcony wasn't anything compared to this.

"So beautiful," she whispered to herself.

"What you've never seen a city before?" Darien stared at her, he couldn't help it. The light pollution from the city and the light from the full moon made her glow. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"I've seen cities, but not from this view… not from up here" she took a few more moments to take in the scenery before her, "Alright that's enough, let's go torch that dress. Hope you know how to start a fire boy scout" Darien chuckled.

Within minutes Darien had the fire going and Serena happily tossed the monstrosity of a dress into the blazing pit. Not wanting to leave yet, the two sat on a sofa that was set up next to the pit and they began talking.

"So why did you join the Silver Alliance? Don't you miss your family?"

Darien paused for a moment and Serena began to mentally kick herself for being ignorant, "I won't give you the full story… but I'm an orphan. I don't have anyone but the Silver Alliance. I don't agree with what the Dark Moon Clan is doing and something needs to be done about it"

"I'm sorry Dar—"

"It's okay, I've grown to live with it. But tell me, what did you do to have one of the Dark Moon Clan's top agents come hunt you down?"

Serena sighed, she knew eventually show would have to tell him something so she added more to the story she had told Sam earlier, "I honestly don't know. My friend, Cat, had dragged me to this party, made me dress in that stupid gown, just so she could confess her love to this guy. Turns out this party was to celebrate his engagement and she was crushed. I took her to our favorite place, the swings at the park, hoping to cheer her up but that was when they came. I don't know what happened to her… I don't know if she's even still alive but when I really think about it… I feel almost betrayed. Like she had set me up. I do remember the man with the red hair saying something almost like 'Diamond's going to love me?' I get sick thinking about it. And I can't sleep without seeing their faces… Darien what if they capture me again? Are they going to kill me or torture me making me wish I were dead?" Darien's blood boiled at the mention of Diamond's name but Serena was on the verge of tears so Darien did the only thing he could think of to console her, he hugged her and held her close.

"It's okay to cry, but just remember that I won't let them find you"

"You're just saying that because Luna will kill you if anything happens to me" Serena said with a sniffle and Darien chuckled.

"Yes and no. I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing this because I want to."

Serena stared at him with wide eyes then smiled softly, "Thank you" the two stayed close as they continued to talk through the night, neither of them remembering when they had fallen asleep.

When Darien woke up a couple hours later, he smiled at the small blonde who had made herself comfortable by cuddling up to his side. The sun wasn't up yet and there was a slight chill in the air so he quietly got up, picked her up, and took her back down to the apartment. Sam was still asleep, he assumed, and he felt bad to leave her on the hard couch so he tucked her into his bed and decided that he would sleep on the couch.

"Where did you guys go? I had a panic attack and almost called Luna when I couldn't find either of you" Sam questioned as he walked out of his room.

"We burned her dress upstairs and she fell asleep. I was gonna leave her up there but it was starting to get cold."

"So you gave her your bed?" Sam asked as he quirked an eyebrow amused.

"What? I'm just trying to be nice" Darien said with a shrug.

"Yeah and remember what happened the last time you were 'just trying to be nice'?" Darien shuddered at the memory, "Luna will kill you if anything happens to her. I'm going back to sleep" Sam said and then retreated back into his room leaving Darien to his thoughts as he laid down on the couch.

"I can't get close to her. I can't get close to her. I can't—" he chanted in his mind until sleep consumed him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that it's been a couple of months since I've updated this story. I'm still working on it... slowly. I've been working a lot more and now that it's summer hubs and I are doing a lot more family stuff with our toddler. I'm going to post chapter 14 tonight when I get off of work and I'm doing that because chapter 13 is suuuuuper short and I thought that that wouldn't be fair to you guys.**_

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Thirteen  
~*~*~*~

It had been nearly 48 hours since they had kidnapped her and it has been almost 36 hours since she had escaped and found refuge with the Silver Alliance. No one was happy about what had happened, especially Rubius.

The thought of his anger struck fear deep into her core.

She had been there in his office when her older sister, Avery, had come back badly beaten from the battle she had just had with Sailor Venus. That was the final straw for Rubius, he finished the job for Sailor Venus and killed Avery before she could tell him any of the information she had learned about the Silver Alliance.

Birdie swore after that day she would avenge her sister's death by destroying the Silver Alliance and Sailor Venus' death would be by her hand.

Trying to find the President's brat was proving harder than she had anticipated. Once word had gotten out that one of Rubius' precious hounds had been defeated they almost immediately sent our large numbers of soldiers and spies out into the city to find her. They were only given a description of what she looked like since her parents had kept her hidden from the world. Only Catzi knew what the brat truly looked like but she was too busy being pampered by Rubius to be of any useful help.

Birdie hated this city and the longer she was there the more of a bitch she became. She was just ready to call it a night, after monitoring the city all day, until a knock came at her door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"This just came in, we think it might be a lead."

"You think?" Birdie said cruelly sarcastic then noticed the envelope in the soldier's hand. "Give me that" she demanded as she snatched the envelope out of his hand. Birdie's hands began to tremble in seething rage as she stared at the picture, "Of course she would be with those traitors, why didn't I think of it sooner?" Birdie muttered under her breath and the soldier had to strain to hear her. "We'll go tomorrow" Birdie said as she locked the picture in one of her desk draws.

The soldier faltered, "What? Why not now when we know we can get her now?"

The soldier stumbled back when Birdie stared at him deadly, "They'd be stupid to leave town now and besides… a girl needs to get her beauty sleep. You're dismissed, get the hell out of my sight!"

Birdie knew it wasn't going to be easy to get in there so she needed to come up with a plan. After a couple of hours of planning Birdie was ready for tomorrow.

"Got you now… Rabbit"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys!**_

 ** _Okay so this will be the last chapter for while so I can work some more on this story and some others that I have cooking up. Thank you to those who are still following this story. I'm sorry that 13 was super short... it was a filler chapter but a super important filler chapter. I'll try to make future chapters a bit longer so I can show some more character development and add in some more drama for you guys._**

 ** _If you guys haven't already, you need to go check out DarkenedHrt101's story My Friend's Girl. It is a great read and super juicy. Aya Faulkner's Hump Day is my new obsession. And Beej88's The Game is another hot read._**

* * *

~*~*~*~  
Chapter  
Fourteen  
~*~*~*~

"Dude stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating you're being a sore loser!"

"You are cheating, I can clearly see you camping out in that shack over there!"

"It's not my fault I found an advantage point and you haven't"

"It's cheating when you don't play the game correctly"

"But it's not cheating, I didn't use the cheat code that won't let anyone kill me"

"THAT'S A THING?!"

The loud voices had awoken Serena from her dreamless sleep. She was now too alert to go back to sleep but she felt surprisingly refreshed. She jumped when she realized she was in a bed but relaxed once she got a good look around the room. She guessed that Darien had put her in here sometime last night after their talk. Serena became more alert when the voices started getting louder.

"Why did you kill me? We're on the same team!"

"Because I told you to stop cheating Sam"

"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Serena asked as she walked out of Darien's room and into the living room. She crossed her arms, an amused look on her face, as she watched the two boys aggressively play their war video game.

"Darien's being a sore loser!" Sam yelled as he kept playing the game.

"How am I being a sore loser when you're cheating and we're on the same team?" Serena laughed at them and then took a seat next to Darien on the couch while Sam sat in the recliner. "You wanna play?" Darien asked as he handed Serena the controller but she shook her head no.

"No, that's okay. I wouldn't know what to do, I've never played video games before." The room suddenly became eerily quiet and all you could hear was the sounds of war coming from the television as Sam and Darien stared at Serena like as if she was from another planet. "What?"

"What do you mean you've 'never played before'?" Sam asked and angrily grunted as his character was killed.

"My brothers and my youngest sister play but I was never really interested in it." Serena said with a shrug. She didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal.

"How many siblings do you have?" Darien asked as he got back into the game.

"I had six. My older brother was about 15 years older than me, my parents had him when they were teenagers, but he died when I was about 4 or 5 and my mom had just had triplets, two girls and a boy. Then about 7 years later my mom had my youngest brother. That one took all of us by surprise… we thought they were done."

"How did your brother die?" Sam asked, still deep into the game.

"He went to war. Everything was fine the first year after he left but then all of a sudden we hadn't heard from him for months. My parents just thought that he was busy with work, they didn't know that he was sent out to battle until we received a letter and all of his belongings stating that he had been killed saving his troupe." The room was quiet as Sam and Darien didn't know what to say or how to react to the story about her older brother.

"I'm sorry about your brother Sere" Sam finally said and cringed thinking that was the most insincere thing to say.

"Thanks, Sammy, but it is okay. I really don't remember him much and my parents don't talk about him anymore. So it's not like it's a bad subject to talk about… So who's going to show me how to play without using cheat codes?" Serena asked with a giggle, changing the subject. Darien laughed and Sam blushed.

As the minutes passed Serena got better at the video game, beating Sam more times than he beat her and Darien being the only one able to beat her.

"You guys hungry?" Darien asked after he noticed how late in the afternoon it was and the trio had been playing for a couple of hours. One que Sam and Serena's stomachs both began to growl. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Darien said with a chuckle.

"Can we order pizza?" Sam asked with puppy eyes.

"Is that okay Serena?"

Serena looked at the two boys, she didn't really know what pizza was or how it tasted but she really didn't want them to think she was that weird… "Yeah that's fine"

"Okay, what toppings do you want?" Darien asked as he got the number for the closest pizza place and began the call to make the delivery order.

"Whatever you and Sam want… I'm not that picky" Serena said with a shrug.

"Good choice, Sere, Dare tell them we want the usual!" Sam said as he went back to playing the video game.

Darien chuckled and then made the call to place their usual order. He waited about twenty minutes until he decided to head down for the delivery. With one last glance at Sam and Serena, who were still playing the video game, he was out the door. By the time he made it outside he saw their usual delivery boy waiting for him… but something seemed off.

Adam was similar to Sam.

He was kidnapped at a young age to work for the Dark Moon and Luna was able to recuse him. Since it was too dangerous for him to go back home, Luna offered to help. He didn't want to fight anymore so Luna found a place for him to live and a place to work, but he had to keep his eyes and ears open to warn those like Darien and Sam if he knew anything the Dark Moon was up to.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Darien was on high alert as he noticed Adam quickly looking around.

"Birdie is on her way here," Adam said as quietly as he could and Darien froze.

"She can't come in," Darien said as he tried to convince himself they weren't in danger.

"Technically she can, she just can't use her powers."

Darien paled, "Do you know why she's coming here?"

Adam shrugged, "Not a clue but I think it has something to do with that girl they're all scouting the city for."

"Luna said the Sailor Scouts were handling that," Darien said and began to make his leave, not trying to seem at all phased but stopped when Adam called him back.

"I wouldn't put it past her if she brought something for Sam."

Darien knew exactly what he meant, "Thanks Adam," he said as he walked back inside then ran as fast as he could to the elevator.

Serena and Sam jumped when Darien quickly made his way into the apartment, slamming the door shut and tossing the pizza on the counter as he then rushed over to the living room area and began to turn off the game and TV.

"Darien… what's going on?" Sam questioned as he stood up when Darien began to move the coffee table and rug to reveal the door to the safe room.

Serena watched quietly as curiosity and fear filled her.

"You two need to hide," Darien said as he opened the trap door to the safe room.

"What? Why? Why do I have to hide?" Sam questioned, not wanting to go into the safe room. Darien had told him about the room when he had moved in. He told Sam that it was for emergencies but he had never had to use it… until today.

"Birdie is on her way here to question us," Darien said with annoyance filling his voice, they didn't have time to play twenty questions.

"Okay so all the more reason why I shouldn't hide," Sam tried to argue in his defense.

"No, Sam," Darien said as he exhaled a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose "you suck at lying and Birdie will see right through it. This isn't just to protect Serena, it's to protect the both of you."

"Why would I need protection? You know I can fight!"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed, sending a cold chill down Serena's spine but she was the only one who had noticed as the other two kept arguing.

"Uh guys?" Serena said as she tried to get their attention. She knew that whoever was coming would be there very soon.

"Sam right now you need to listen to me and get in the damn room!" Darien's voice practically roared in anger, but Sam continued to fight him.

The bad feeling was starting to grow intensely in the pit of Serena's stomach and she knew the only way to avoid a negative outcome would be to go into that room. So Serena got up and moved herself in between the two boys fighting.

"Hey! Normally I would side with you Sammy, but I have a really bad feeling about this. Let's just hide in the room until it's over and when we come out you can beat the crap out of Darien." Serena said as she stared at Sam with pleading eyes. She watched his anger slowly fade from his eyes, his breathing went back to normal as he agreed with Serena and stomped down the ladder into the safe room.

"If I had known he'd listen to you in the first place I would've had you get him down there five minutes ago," Darien's anger had faded back into annoyance as he said his comment a little louder than a whisper.

Serena shrugged, "I'm not too sure about that, but I should get down there." Serena said as she began to make her way down the ladder but stopped on the third step and raised her gaze to look at Darien "I'll try to calm him down so we don't get caught." Darien nodded his head in agreement and watched Serena climb down the rest of the steps.

Once she was fully in the room Darien closed the trap door and placed the rug and coffee table back over it. He quickly went through the entire apartment to try to hide anything that could resemble a female being there, it wasn't much work and he tucked Serena's backpack into the back corner of his closet hoping it would stay hidden behind some of the boxes he had in there.

Darien barely had enough time to mentally prepare when he suddenly felt a shift in the air and not a moment later, heard a knock at his door.

He stood in the middle of the living room for a moment, motionless. He dared look back at the coffee table that hid Sam and Serena, and the temptation to ignore the knock on his door lingered. His gut telling him not to answer the door but he knew he couldn't avoid it. They would eventually knock the door down and destroy the apartment looking for him. And if they couldn't find him, he knew they would return.

Another knock echoed throughout the quiet apartment.

Darien took a deep breath as he braced himself.

He didn't need to check the peephole, he knew who was on the other side, but he was taken back by how many guards she had brought.

"Long time no see, huh Darien?" Birdie said with a sardonic smile on her lips. Her eyes held ice filled hatred that shook Darien to his core. "Are you going to let me in?" her voice was sweetly evil.

"And why should I do that? This clearly isn't a social call, so what do you want?" Darien tried to keep cool, calm, and collect, but his nerves were on edge.

Birdie chuckled darkly, "You really aren't as dumb as Rubius says you are," she said as she pushed her way past Darien and gave an order to three guards, with a wave of her hand, to check the apartment out.

Darien clenched his jaw, nostrils flaring angrily, as he watched the three guards search his apartment while the other three followed Birdie into the living room as she made herself comfortable on his recliner and began to inspect her nails as she waited.

"Again, what do you want Birdie?" Darien asked, straight to the point, as he leaned against the wall that divided the entry way from the kitchen with his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Oh, you know, just came to visit an old friend." Birdie continued to taunt as she filed her nails.

Darien rolled his eyes, "Cut the bullshit."

Birdie stopped mid file and slowly turned her attention back to Darien, "Where's Sammy at? The apartment is unusually quiet."

Darien shrugged, "He's out. Didn't say where he was going and when he would be back. And he hates being called Sammy."

"Awe too bad… I was hoping I could ask him some questions and have a little family reunion."

Darien took a quick look at the three guards that were next to Birdie, he didn't recognize any of them until the one who was digging through Sam's bedroom came out. Darien's eyes widened and his anger began to boil. Now he knew he made the smart choice to hide Sam with Serena. Sam wouldn't have lasted long during this visit.

"Birdie I hope you know you're not going to find what you're looking for here in my apartment."

"Oh but Darien, I have photographic evidence that she is here. She may not be in this apartment but she is here in this building and your little roommate knows exactly where she is." Birdie said as pulled a picture out and held it up to show Darien, who still stood against the wall. The picture was of Sam and Serena sitting on the front steps of the Cathedral her first day with them.

"That girl has been staying here for months. She lives on the third floor." Darien lied with a shrug.

Birdie glared at him, "I know that this double bun hairstyle has been popular lately but I haven't seen anyone add in the pigtails with it. And I was told to look for a teenaged girl with long blonde hair." Birdie said as she got up from the recliner and stalked towards Darien, still holding the photo in her hands to show him. "You know what the punishment is if I find out that you're lying to me. I know that you've been working with them and you should know that she's not very happy about that." Birdie continued as she stood hovering over Darien, whispering her threats.

"The apartment is clear Ma'am. There is no sign of her or anything linked with the Silver Alliance." The last guard said as he came out of Darien's bedroom.

Darien stared down at Birdie, "I told you"

"I guess you're clear this time…" Birdie paused when she heard a creak and a muffled sound. She turned her gaze to look around the room but dropped when she looked back at Darien and saw no change in his stance, "but no worries, I will be back." Birdie threatened as she waved her hand signaling the guards to make their leave and they left the apartment, slamming the door.

Darien let out a deep sigh and slumped over. This was a little too close for comfort for him and Birdie's words infuriated him. He quickly moved over to the window and waited until he watched Birdie and her guards exit out of the Cathedral and heard Birdie let out a piercing scream of frustration.


End file.
